Template talk:Qref
I want to rename this template to Template:Qref to shorten the amount of text in references. Does somebody have objections? Ruxax 21:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :well that is just 4 letters less but I don't really care. Kdom 21:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No need for volume number anymore Hi, some time ago, Leviathan and I modified this template so that it computes the volume number automatically. Just wanted to highlight this, since I noticed at least Klobis and Yatanogarasu kept on specifying the volume. Check the doc! Volume link Could somebody modify this template so that it links to volumes, now that we're starting to make volume pages we can reference? 02:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Now that there are pages for all the volumes can we now link said volumes and merge their SBS counterparts into subpages/sections? Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:52, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Done (hopefully). Rhavkin (talk) 20:18, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :Okay, It works for the SBSs and when the volume is specified in the , but I can't incorporate the to link it based on the chapter(s) alone. I have an idea, but it is more fitting to a forum then a talk page. TBC probably. Rhavkin (talk) 20:52, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Never mind, I think I fixed it. Rhavkin (talk) 06:07, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Compatibility with Episode Specials/Other Sources Can someone make this work with episode specials and things like? There are quite a lot of them now and we need to be able to cite them. 03:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) It works with Tv specials, you just write .Think it only doesnt work with OVAs. 12:09, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Is there a way to incorporate into the template? I don't know much about coding, but it seems we can connect every episode to the corresponding chapter(s) page(s), but not the other way around. Rhavkin (talk) 08:42, September 21, 2019 (UTC) My idea wouldn't work I'm closing this. Rhavkin (talk) 20:18, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Panels Can we also go by panels, considering that episodes would just only take parts of a page or end on said parts? Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:52, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Stop bringing up that idea. Rhavkin (talk) 20:18, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Whether some users like it or not, panels makeup the page be it one or two page spreads. The question is how many panels from said page/s go into making an episode? Here you can see more than one episode uses the same page, how can this not help? Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:41, February 16, 2020 (UTC) If you want to bring it up again and expect a different result then open a new topic. Rhavkin (talk) 06:44, February 16, 2020 (UTC) It's not just panels. We can also go by season, "Piece" even, and I may not know another term for what I'm thinking of but adding a "timestamp"/what they use in videos called "chapters" to breakdown the anime. Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:07, February 16, 2020 (UTC) *People don't look up a reference based on season. Generally speaking, seasons in anime are mostly meaningless. *Timestamps wouldn't work since the episode are based on chapters, and the anime sometimes add info, for fact checking the original content format is best. **For anime exclusive (filler, movies, and specials) is a different matter, and should be discussed alone. Rhavkin (talk) 07:19, February 16, 2020 (UTC) #It's either someone who makes the anime while still shown on T.V. or the video release that makes it known as a Season. #I still don't know the terms that breakdown the anime. Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:12, February 16, 2020 (UTC) No. 12:43, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Cover Stories What is the purpose of having the volume number and not the chapter? In cases where the chapter is out but the volume isn't, the chapter is the only source, and even when the volume is out, it is a convenient way to find the cover in the volume. Rhavkin (talk) 03:34, February 20, 2020 (UTC)